The Present
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Severus puts his researching skills to use, when he realises he hasn't gotten James a Christmas present and that the Gryffindor has really bad eyesight... [slash, swearing]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off Harry Potter or its characters…

**Warning/s: **OOCness, swearing (only slight), slash (boyxboy)…

**Fire: **This is for _BlackPriestess _who's fanfic inspired it… BTW, it is a one-shot...

* * *

**The Present**

Severus Snape had never been a fan of big celebrations: birthdays, Christmas, Easter; He hated the noise, the cheer, the wrapping paper and all the cleaning up after the day had ended.

"It's a normal day in which one can open gifts they pretend to like before throwing them out or giving them away." He had ranted one year, after being asked why no one was allowed to host a party for his sixteenth birthday, "And I simply do not have the time to sit around and open presents I will, with out a doubt, hate. We have our NEWTs to prepare for."

So it was surprising when, while lying in bed next to his lover; he realized and made the mental note that he hadn't found a present for James yet. Christmas was a few days away too; two, to be exact.

Severus frowned to himself as he watched his Gryffindor sleep, his hair sticking up and about all over the place, and couldn't help but run a hand through the tangled mess of black strands.

He felt the usual humming jealousy he felt when he played with James' hair; it was the opposite of his own inky locks. It was silky and clean and nice to touch, while his was forever greasy and simply horrid, no matter what he did to it.

He forgot the feeling though as James awoke, his dark brown eyes blinking several times before falling half closed again. He smiled sleepily and Severus frowned as the other boy kissed him sloppily.

Though Severus liked being kissed, he didn't like the mess James had left upon his chin. He hastily wiped it of with a sheet, glaring heatedly at the boy he was sharing the bed with, "Stop that! Where are your glasses?"

James shrugged, "On the table."

Severus grumbled as he sat up, dragging a sheet with him. It was the middle of the Christmas holidays and even with the castle's magical heating Severus couldn't help but shiver from the cold. James and Lucius had told him many times that it was no surprise that he felt the cold like he did, with him being as skinny as he was and all. They also said that if he ate more he'd probably feel warmer.

Severus carefully opened the glasses, gently pulling James up so he could gingerly fit the glasses on his face.

"I missed didn't I?" The Gryffindor asked, eyeing the wet patch on the sheet.

The Slytherin snorted, making himself comfortable, "Terribly."

James grinned and leant down to carefully kiss Severus' thin lips again, this time right on target. He groaned happily when they opened for his insistent tongue.

Severus let out his own moan, and his mind did not wander back to James' gift at all that morning as his hands rose to pull off James' slipping glasses and tangle in his hair.

**o0o0o**

James was running about his room, picking up and throwing on clothing. Sometimes he'd mention something, in which Severus would nod too, not having heard the question properly.

Severus was already dressed and was sitting on the Gryffindor's bed, a bored look on his face.

"I just need to pick up a few things, last minute Christmas shopping and all that." James' eyes were sparkling with barely contained excitement from behind his oval spectacles and his grin only widened when he noticed Severus was scowling, "Come on Sev, it's not that bad." He leant down to peck the Slytherin's nose lightly.

"You're being disgustingly affectionate today." He replied in a dull voice, ignoring his nickname completely.

"It's Christmas and with you being such a sourpuss, I have to be twice as cheerful."

He grinned again as Severus rolled his eyes and tied his scarf, "Let's just hurry. I am in no way willing to become ill simply because you think it's 'all apart of the season' to be out in the cold for an entire day."

James nodded, a look of fake seriousness on his face, "Of course Severus."

"Shut up, Potter."

**o0o0o**

Severus' mood only grew darker as he was dragged into shop after shop, and by the time James had decided it was time for a break he was in such a bad mood the Gryffindor had elected to complete his trip alone.

"I'll meet you back at Hogwarts alright? No doubt you want to curl up in front of the Slytherin fireplace with a book."

He'd thrown him a glare that was received with a smile, but he'd quickly finished his butterbeer and headed out into the cold again.

He walked hurriedly, thinking about the few Christmas presents he'd gotten the few people he thought deserved one.

He'd gotten his mother a Slytherin green scarf with matching gloves and a beanie, which he was sure she'd wear while no one was around. He had gotten his father a new set of quills, all of a deep burgundy with black and white stripes. Severus had found a book on crafts that Lily was had been interested in finding for the past few months, and had topped her gift off with a bag of muggle jelly worms that he knew she'd like.

Unfortunately, the most important person on his list didn't have a gift yet and Severus wasn't one for gifts of random chocolates or boring photo frames.

His eyes past over the many magical trinkets in Zonkos and immediately cast the thought of anything from _that _store away. No doubt Black would borrow it and use it on him.

It had to be something that he knew James would use, something that James would need. There was no point in getting a gift that would sit at the bottom of the Marauder's trunk, never to be seen again.

A broom would probably be best, he thought absently, but Severus quickly cast the idea away. Brooms were much too dear and unlike most of the people he socialized with, he just couldn't afford it.

His gaze swept past the final store on the street: A 'for all creatures and genders' glasses shop. But he quickly strode away when he noticed that the dummies wearing the spectacles were eyeing him suspiciously.

James' gift would have to be bought another day.

**o0o0o**

Later that afternoon both boys could be found lounging in front of the roaring Gryffindor common room fireplace, both wrapped in a scarlet and gold blanket. Severus had wrinkled his nose at the very sight of it, but had settled down anyway.

Severus was quite happy sitting on James' lap, his head leaning against a warm chest, and he found the Gryffindor's arms around his slim waist were more than comforting. He couldn't help but smile slightly when he heard soft snores and felt James' calm breaths comb through his hair.

It was regrettable how the near perfect atmosphere was ruined when James jumped to catch his falling glasses.

Severus rubbed at his now sore chest. "You idiot, you could have just let them fall. They wouldn't have broken and if they had we could have easily repaired them."

"But I have a perfect record with this pair. I didn't want to spoil it." James whined, he kissed Severus' shoulder tenderly after the damned things were back on his face.

Severus scowled as he lay down again, his head resting just under the Gryffindor's chin. "They cause far too much trouble. You're eyesight cannot be that bad. Can't you take them off for a bit?"

"No," James replied almost sulkily, "My eyesight really is _that _bad." He held them out for Severus to try on.

The Slytherin gingerly took them and held them to his eyes. By Merlin's toes! He couldn't see a thing! Severus took a moment to peer around the room, trying to distinguish what was what. He didn't get very far.

He guessed he'd gasped or done something to tip the Gryffindor holding him off as the arms around him tightened. "It's horrible having glasses. I can't sleep with them on; I'd end up breaking them and injuring someone or myself, and when I wake up I can't simply look at the clock or watch you sleep. I have to move around and find them and by the time I have them on you're awake anyway, or I'm too awake to go back to sleep again."

Severus felt him nuzzle his hair and he was quick to hand the spectacles back to their owner, "I have to use a special sticking charm during Quidditch. They may fall off and I'd more than likely crash or land in the lake if they did." Severus couldn't help but snicker at the thought, "It's not funny! Do you know how annoying and frustrating it is when you can't see anything?"

Severus stayed silent. Had it been the year before he was sure he'd have formulated a plan to use his newly gained knowledge against James Potter. A revenge that would have him just as humiliated as he was after… James interrupted his thoughts.

"I can't even watch you half the time while we do _it_," Severus' face became unbearably warm, "Because when I do all I get is a dizzying feeling from seeing blurred shapes."

Somehow their evening turned into a long nap in each other's arms. But as Severus laid watching James sleep for a second time that day, he couldn't help the idea that was beginning to formulate in his mind.

**o0o0o**

_The Magnificus Charm_

_The Magnificus charm allows the user to see things up to 350 feet away. It is very much like using muggle _binoculars _and though it is relatively harmless for short periods of time, longer uses can cause serious retinal damage and may cause nausea and headaches. _

Well, that wasn't the one he was looking for. Severus flipped the page and yawned quietly as he realized he'd reached the end of the book. He dropped it on the steadily growing pile of books to his right before taking another one from the pile on his left and opening it.

Madam Pince had been helpful with finding them. For some reason she was being nicer than she usually was. Severus suspected that it was because she had no students to torment and with the abnormally few students staying this year, the library must have been unbearably quiet. She would have been thankful for the noise.

He couldn't help but wonder if the woman had ever had a proper holiday, away from a library and books.

_The Gogglia Charm_

_The Gogglia charm is used to protect one's eyes from water or any other dangerous substances…_

This was going to take a while, Severus realized with a small groan and after he drew in a large breath, he sat up straight, pulled the book nearer to himself and began to read. He'd better concentrate and get this over and done with, no doubt James would be wondering where he was and it didn't help that he'd left while the Gryffindor had been asleep and hadn't taken the time to write a note.

He started with the larger books, steadily building pile after pile higher and higher. He'd scribbled down several page numbers, though the spells he'd found so far hadn't been exactly what he was looking for.

Knowing his luck, Severus wouldn't have been surprised if he'd found the perfect charm in the very last book he'd read.

He scanned over his list so far.

_Charms for the Eyes – 134, 822_

_Optical Illusions, Charms Focused on the Eye – 223, 444, 463, 483_

_101 Ways to Change Your Eyes, Charms: Version 1 – 106, 328, 487_

_Magnificus – May need a little modifying._

_Amplicus Opticus – Little damage if something is done wrong – eyes may turn different colours – pupils could disappear. _

It was a _very_ small list and he only had two books left. Severus' scowl was evident as he read through the books, skipping each introduction chapter, and his mood only got darker as he realized he'd have to take his chances with one of the spells he'd found so far.

**o0o0o**

When Severus found himself in front of the Fat Lady portrait, it was no surprise when she greeted him with a smile and a conversation ready at hand. He'd visited Gryffindor tower more times in on week than he had many of his classrooms in a month. It was unfortunate that he had to blow her off so quickly, but as a second year opened the portrait and let him inside he'd had to say his goodbyes.

"Hullo again. Maybe I should just tell you the password? It'd save me getting up and opening the portrait for you." She grinned up at him, "You'll be here tomorrow morning too, won't you? I'll be waiting if you want to surprise Potter."

He nodded, "Eight o'clock."

"Righteo."

As the girl wandered back to her place on a red sofa, Severus continued up to the Marauders' dormitory and was surprised to find that the curtains were drawn on the window and on the bed. Was James sick? Served him right if he was, he'd told him to stay out of the cold.

"What are you doing James?" He asked as he pulled back the curtains.

"Oh, so you _are_ talking to me?" Severus was taken back by the suddenly vicious tone to James' voice. He wasn't able to say anything as James continued, "Sick of me already, _Snivellus_? Had to get away for a while? Don't bother telling me where you're going, I may actually care."

Severus' gaze held years worth of anger as he glared down at James' form, "I'm not your servant Potter. I don't need to be around you all the time."

"No, you're my boyfriend. And I don't think you ignoring me is a great way to stay that."

Severus snorted, "Do not take your insecurities out on me Potter. I have been in the library all day. Ever heard of it? Filled with books?" Severus smirked cruelly at the look of loathing that had appeared on the Gryffindor's face.

How familiar? Weren't they fighting like this a few weeks ago?

"Shut up Snivellus! You could have written a note!"

"Why Potter? Because you can't trust me? Oh! I haven't seen little Snivellus in five hours! He must be planning something! Oh! And I revealed a weakness to him too!" He feigned a look of helplessness.

"I'm not talking about trust! I'm talking about letting your worried boyfriend know where you are so that he can make sure you're okay!"

"Maybe I didn't want you to be around?"

"I would have left you alone."

"No. You wouldn't have."

"Of course I wouldn't have! I would have been worried!"

Severus sneered, "Potter! How in the name of Merlin am I supposed to do something nice for you, if you won't _leave me alone_?"

James was suddenly very quiet, "You were doing something nice for me?"

"Yes. But I don't think you'd appreciate it." He turned to stalk out of the room, twitching minutely. Before he slammed the door shut he called, "Oh, there's no need to worry! I'll be in the Slytherin common room!"

**o0o0o**

The next morning, Severus found himself in the Gryffindor common room ushering The Girl (he should probably find out what her name was) back into her dormitory for the morning.

He'd spent the night before pacing around the common room, until one of the older boys had sent him to bed, having grown sick of him. It hadn't helped Severus' mood a single bit, when he'd found that he'd kept his notes on James' present out. He'd eventually began working on them again. After all… He didn't do all the work he'd already done for nothing.

He carefully opened the dormitory's oak door. James was lying on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. Severus felt a twisted sense of victory well up in him when he'd noticed James had been crying. He tossed the feeling away soon enough, carefully shifting the Gryffindor over so he could sit on the bed.

The Slytherin frowned as he pulled out his wand carefully positioning it so the tip was against James forehead.

"_Amplicus Opticus." _

He flicked his wrist so that his wand tapped James' forehead sharply. The Gryffindor grumbled in his sleep, but did not wake. It was just as well, Severus could feel himself becoming jittery; he could have caused further damage to James' already horrible vision.

He sighed and crawled into bed. All he had to do was wait.

**o0o0o**

When James nearly fell out of bed at the sight of him, Severus couldn't help but scowl and fold his arms indignantly, "Really Potter, one would believe we'd never spent a night together."

"Shut up." James snapped, "You're angry with me, remember?"

"If I'd had been angry I wouldn't have spent half the morning in your bed, waiting for your lazy self to get up."

James huffed, "Well I'm still angry!" He then rolled over, rolled the blankets around him and stared at Remus' bed. Wait a second… "Did you put my glasses on me..?" The question died out as he spied his spectacles on the bedside table, staring up at him.

His hand immediately flew to his face, half expecting to find another set perched on his nose. But there were none.

His voice shook, "I can see?"

"Of course Potter, I did not spend all of yesterday looking through book after sodding book to have not succeeded in at least temporarily improving your vision." His hands cupped James' face, "Now face me." James didn't argue as Severus turned his head, nor did he question Severus when he inspected his eyes with barely hidden curiosity.

"No retinal damage… Do you see spots or anything out of the ordinary?" James shook his head numbly.

"Y-You improved my eyesight?"

"Only temporarily Potter and do not get any ideas, too much use can damage your eyes."

James wasn't listening though, and didn't pay the presents that were at the end of his bed any mind as he launched himself at Severus, pinning him underneath himself, kissing him brutally.

"How long does it last?" He gasped as he pulled away.

Severus face was flushed as he breathed, "Not sure."

James' face broke into a grin, "Well, we're going to have to get moving aren't we? I want to be able to see you when we're finished; you must be a sight." Severus didn't have time to react as he was ravished again.

Neither one of the boys paid any mind to James' forgotten glasses. They didn't notice how they fell from the table as Severus' shirt was tossed away, and cracked when they hit the floor.

* * *

**Fire: **It was stuck in my head and I had to let it out…

Any ideas on how to improve this? I know they're not in character, at least not completely, but that's because that's how I see them acting…

Anyway… Review please… And I hope you like it BP…


End file.
